Grand Exchange
The Grand Exchange (also abbreviated as GE) is a trading system for players to buy and sell almost all tradeable items. Members get six grand exchange slots in which they may trade items, however free players are limited to two. Traders don't need to advertise, meet each other, or even wait at the Grand Exchange for their trades to finish. All coins and items from fully and partly finished trades are collectable at any bank, but not at bank chests (Except the one in Shantay Pass, Burthorpe, Combat Academy, the Clan Wars and Castle Wars lobby) nor at deposit boxes. Additionally, players will receive a message in their chatbox when the status of a trade offer is updated. This trading system resembles a real-life electronic assist exchange. Many players find it useful to sell items on the Grand Exchange rather than to a General Store, as the profit margin is much larger for useful items. The Grand Exchange also refers to the location of this trading system, which is an official marketplace northwest of Varrock city. It was released on 26 February 2007 and has since replaced the trading post and the older marketplaces in Varrock and Falador cities. It is a popular place and usually crowded. General Information Finding the Grand Exchange The Grand Exchange is located northwest of Varrock, to the east of Edgeville both of which are located just to the south of the Wilderness. There are many ways to get there, including: * Walking from Varrock (with or without use of the Varrock Teleport spell). * Using the tunnel northwest of the Grand Exchange (requires membership and level 21 agility). * Using a canoe Station (requires level 12 woodcutting) to travel to either the Champion's Guild station or Barbarian Village station or Edgeville station and walking north, east or using the tunnel mentioned above. * Using the spirit tree northeast of the Grand Exchange (requires membership and having completed the quest Tree Gnome Village). * Using the fairy ring with the code " " (requires membership and having access to the fairy rings from the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen). * Using the spell Varrock Teleport, or a Varrock Teleport tablet. NPC Informants Around the Grand Exchange are five characters who show the current prices of various items. Grand Exchange in Varrock *Farid Morrisane shows the prices of ores. *Relobo Blinyo shows the prices of logs. *Bob Barter shows the prices of herbs. He also decants potions into full and empty vials. He can decant potions even if they are noted. *Murky Matt shows the prices of runes. He also "decants" charged items into full and empty charges. *Hofuthand shows the prices of certain weapons and armours. Pricing Prices are partly governed by the ''Laws of Supply and Demand:'' *If an item is in high demand with low supply, then its price will increase. *If an item is in low demand with high supply, then its price will decrease. *If an item's demand matches its supply, then its price will stay the same. Jagex has never published the Grand Exchange's exact pricing algorithms, although there are some reasonable guesses. By using the laws of supply and demand, the prices of items are updated depending on its recently traded prices and volume. For items with low volume such as partyhats, their prices update every few days or even once a week. Jagex can also intervene and set the prices themselves, and they reserve the right to intervene when they believe price manipulation is occurring on an inexcusable scale. Buying rates Buying rate is restricted to a certain quantity every 4 hours. Some items have a connected limit, meaning that you can only buy a certain amount of either item, or a mix of the two up to a particular point: *Metal armour (bronze through rune) share a limit of 100 between the pieces that make up the armour sets, although bronze through adamant platebodies have a separate limit of 500 *Dragon armour shares a limit of 10 between all set pieces *Dragonhide armour of the same colour, including sets (although the sets have a limit of 100) *Treasure Trails armour that makes up a set shares a limit of 2 *Barrows armour shares a limit between repaired pieces, broken pieces, and the item sets of the same brother's armour *All parts of godswords (swords, hilts, blades, shards) *Saradomin Swords and Zamorakian Spears *Both types of chinchompas *Enchanted and unenchanted gem-tipped bolts *All doses of the same kind of potion * Any type of Godwars items (Bandos, Armadyl, Subjugation) has a trade limit of one every four hours. (Not Including Godswords)